


Soon but Not Yet

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [11]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Birth, Cute Married Couple, Cute Type, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Finally, Flashbacks, Fluff, Giving Birth, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Husbands, I hope you guys are ready for this, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, New Family, Post Mpreg, Protective Tharn, Tharn is there, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Type needs a fucking hug, baby girl - Freeform, it's so fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: Tharn and Type bring a beautiful new baby into the world.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665016
Comments: 19
Kudos: 332





	Soon but Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready my lovelys, it's finally here, the day of the birth.
> 
> Rating for mild language, mild descriptions of pain and blood-- it's a birth, you knew that.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!!
> 
> I love you all! <3

"I'm such a useless husband." Tharn was panicking. Head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

Thorn was sitting next to him, comforting him as much as he could. "You're not."

Tharn wasn't listening.

"I'm the most useless excuse for a husband that ever existed." He huffed. "Shit."

"Language." Thorn reminded.

Tharn didn't hear him. He stood abruptly. "I've gotta go. Shit, I’ve gotta go."

Thorn caught his arm. Tharn turned to him and blinked, as if looking at his brother, who's been here for hours, for the first time.

"I'm not stopping you." Thorn was quick to say. "I'm just asking, are you sure?"

Tharn was never more sure. "He's gonna kill me when I go back there, and I'll deserve it, but I'm not missing this for the world."

"That's not what I mean." Thorn frowned.

Tharn ran a hand down his tired face. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

"Hey." Thorn pulled his hands and stood to face Tharn seriously. "You're not." He looked Tharn square in the eyes. "You're not."

Tharn looked away with a small nod. "Thank you P'Thorn."

"Go." Thorn urged him away. "My little brother needs you."

Tharn smirked. Type didn't have siblings. When he married Tharn he gained a caring older brother and sweet little sister. He always told P'Thorn not to call him little brother but Tharn knew he secretly liked it.

"I'll see you P'." Tharn backed away.

"In a few hours." Thorn nodded. "We'll be here...dad."

Tharn huffed a laugh and ran in. He couldn’t _believe_ he hadn’t been there when Type was admitted to the hospital. He really owed Techno big time. Again.

Thorn shook his head, smiling so wide his face hurt. He was becoming an uncle, his baby brother; a father. He giggled happily at the thought and went back to the waiting room with the others.

///

38 hours to be exact. P'Thorn and Tharn would see each other from that point 38 hours and 16 minutes later. 

In between them as they reunited would be a little bundle of pink.

_"Type?" Tharn walked through their kitchen from the garage. He'd just gotten home. Their were two cars in their driveway he wasn't expecting. "Ai'Type?"_

_Tharn was stopped by a figure running into the kitchen, which clearly wasn't Type, he couldn't really run anymore._

_"Oh. Techno." Tharn set his keys down with a small smile. "So Type called you after all." Wait a minute. Type was dead set on not calling anyone. Plus he was very stubborn. He wouldn't have actually called Techno unless it was an emergency and he absolutely had to, right? Tharn jumped up. "What happened? Where's Type? Is he okay?" Tharn was stopped from bolting out the kitchen only by Techno's hands at his shoulders._

_"Hey, calm down buddy." Techno held Tharn back till he relaxed. He still looked worried. "Type is fine. We're all fine. Type just called us over to hang out."_

_"Us? Who else is here?" Again, Tharn moved to leave the kitchen and again Techno stopped him. "Ai'No, what's the matter with you? Let me go see my husband please."_

_"Ai’Champ, Ai’Tum, and me, to answer your question, and I can't let you do that, chief." Techno shook his head and dropped his hands. "I'm here on orders from Type. You don't leave the kitchen till he says so."_

_Tharn crossed his arms. "What are you up to? What doesn't he want me to see?"_

_Techno patted his shoulder. "All in good time, friend."_

_"Techno," Tharn frowned. "I've been out all day. I wanna see Type, and I appreciate the effort, but if I want to leave this kitchen, you can't stop me."_

_Tharn looked Techno down and the boy swallowed a nervous lump. Flashes of his memory brought back the images of Tharn unhinged._

_He remembered running up to the scene that night. It was honestly terrifying. Not the fight in general, but Tharn himself. Scary._

_Techno suppressed a shudder. "Type says that you can't leave."_

_"Okay." Tharn moved Techno, who didn't put up a fight, out of the way. He put his hand on the door to leave, he was stopped by Techno's words._

_"Type says if you try to leave anyway to 'remember the dinner party punishment' and you'll stop anyway." Techno tried. He was very doubtful it would work, and if it did, he wasn't sure he'd want to know why._

_Tharn stopped in his tracks._

_He turned around and crossed his arms. Fuck. He wasn’t going anywhere, was he?_

"Ai'Shit Tharn!! I'm gonna divorce your ass so fuc--" Type cut himself off with a pained scream. He pushed against his shoulders and his back arched off the bed.

"Push now! Push now!"

Type was sweating, crying, screaming, bleeding, squeezing, and fucking _damn_ was he pushing, thank you.

Tharn was hovering right over him, sweeping his sweat drenched mop of hair back, letting Type break his hand in a death grip as much as he wanted.

"Okay sir," the nurse gave him the cue to relax.

Type collapsed against the bed. Exhausted eyes slipping closed. He was in labor for twenty hours before his water finally broke. Twenty fucking hours. Neither he nor Tharn have gotten sleep in at least that long, plus the full day before Type was checked into the hospital.

"You need to breathe now, baby." Tharn kissed Type's forehead. "Just like we practiced."

"I know that, you fucker." Type cried through gritted teeth.

“Breathe baby, follow me.” Tharn took deep, deliberate breaths to remind Type what to do.

Type reached his arm to feel Tharn’s chest, Tharn leaned further over him to accommodate him as much as possible, keeping their hands linked. He nodded rapidly, not sure about what to concentrate on. He decided Tharn was right. He needed the breath if he was gonna start pushing again soon.

"If I live, I'm gonna kill you." Type promised as he kissed Tharn's hand.

Tharn nodded. "Okay baby." He brushed his hair back.

"Sir, you're gonna have to start pushing again when I tell you." The doctor looked up at him, protective gear covering all but her sharp blue eyes.

Type responded by looking up at Tharn. "I'm filing for divorce in my head."

"I love you too." Tharn kissed Type's sweat slicked forehead. "You're doing so amazing baby."

"Fuck off, bastard." Type choked out the last word as pain shot through his body, another deep contraction. Every muscle in his body tightened and he gritted his teeth hard, tears slipping out slowly as he fought through the pain. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I--" Another scream ripped out of Type when he couldn’t take the pain anymore.

He couldn't feel Tharn's hand as he stroked his hair and face. He couldn’t hear the sweet words of encouragement lifted softly to his ear.

"Sir push now." The doctor commanded loudly over Type's scream.

Type choked and concentrated his damndest on pushing with the whole of his being, grunting and screaming the whole time.

The force of his efforts caused him to sit up off the bed, Tharn slipped his free arm under Type instantly, holding him up. The screams of his husband tearing his heart in two.

_"...Wait-- wait. What?" Tharn blinked at the scene before him._

_Their friends had gone. Type had finally allowed Tharn out of the kitchen. The sight that met him in the foyer was astounding._

_"You always said you thought the chandelier was romantic right?" Type explained as he stood to the side, letting Tharn take in their display. "Well I thought we could eat out here for once."_

_"But-- but you… you made all of this?" Tharn couldn't see the end of the food. There was so much. It absolutely covered their dining room table, which had been moved out here._

_"All your favorite." Type nodded. "The guys helped but only with recipe digging and setting up. They mostly just lazed around and ate my failed attempts, the shitheads."_

_"Ai'Type." Tharn finally went up to the table. He recognized everything, Type was right. It was all his favorite. "It's-- this is amazing." Tharn turned around, unable to smile, too awe struck at the efforts of his beautiful wife. "Why?"_

_Type sighed and walked up to his husband. "Gotta be a reason, you asshole? I can't just give you nice things?"_

_Tharn wrapped his arms as much as he could reach around his very pregnant Type, and shook his head._

_"No, no. Don’t need a reason." He kissed Type quickly. "I love you."_

_Type hummed. "In all honesty," he looked down between them and fiddled with his fingers. "I know I've been asking a lot of you these months. More than I probably should. I just--" he shrugged, "wanted to give something back."_

_"Ai'Type." Tharn says softly._

_Type snaps up and puts his hand over his stupid, useless husbands mouth._

_"If you say anything other than thank you right now, I'll kick you." Type glared. He knew what Tharn wanted to say. That he was happy to do all that Type needed and more, and Type didn't have to do this. Fuck him. Type wanted to. So that's that._

_Tharn chuckled behind Type's hand and said. "Thank you." Though it was muffled._

_Type smirked and straightened out. "Good husband." He patted Tharn's cheek and turned to the meal. "Now are we gonna stand here all day? I wanna eat this shit. I slaved!"_

_Tharn laughed and joined Type at the table._

_"You know," Tharn says much later, as they're going through dessert, "I need to be honest with you baby, as amazing as all this is, it's only gonna be the first surprise of tonight."_

_Type looks up at his husband with a frown. "What?"_

_Tharn smirked around his fork._

_He offered no further information as he dug into his cake._

_"Ai'shit Tharn." Type set his fork down. "What the hell did you do?"_

_Tharn shrugged._

_"You fucking--"_

The flashback is cut off and we are brought to present. Type had long succumbed to the world of sweet, unconscious peace, under the influence of heavy pain killers and damn good, hospital sanctioned, drugs.

Their daughter was brought screaming and kicking into this world almost two hours ago. Tharn was currently rocking the smallest thing he's ever beheld, singing to his beautiful baby girl as she slept in his arms. No safer place for this little bundle of joy than in her father's arms.

Dawn Kashoom Thiwat-Kirigun was her full official name.

As soon as she was born, one of the nurses had told the doctor time of birth. The doctor sat back and chuckled, "6:51 am, April 5th, 2020," she repeated. "Congratulations, that's the exact time of dawn today."

"So she was born," Tharn looked back and forth between his baby girl secured in Type's arms, and the doctor, "right at dawn?"

"To the minute." The doctor nodded, smiling fondly at the young couple.

"That's it, Tharn." Type smiled up at his husband and he looked back down, teary eyed to the baby squirming in her pink swaddles, "her name is Dawn."

A new waved of emotion clouded his vision as he nodded. "Yes." He bent down and very, very gingerly, kissed the soft forehead. "Dawn."

She squirmed under the touch and the couple cooed over their newborn girl.

"She's beautiful." Type said breathlessly, pain and hardship from before all but forgotten.

"She's yours." Tharn kissed Type's forehead. "Of course she's beautiful."

"Yours too." Type looked up at Tharn. "Ours." He corrected.

That was a lifetime and a minute ago, Tharn was sure. The new family had been ushered to a private room, where the two parents, with the help of nursing staff, were going to care for Dawn until she was old enough to go home while Type recovered from surgery.

Type had fallen asleep almost as soon as the lights were off and Tharn didn't blame him, sleep was overtaking him too, he could feel the pull. It wasn't long before the final nurse helped Tharn rest Dawn in the hospital rolling crib without disturbing her.

He thanked her as she left and settled in next to Type gently moving him to make room, Dawn sleeping peacefully beside them both.

_Type hadn't stopped running his hands over the soft material._

_Tharn was sitting next to him on the side of their bed, rubbing his shoulders while he processed the present._

_"She's really coming soon." Type whispered. "He looked over his shoulder at Tharn, eyes sparkling. "Isn't she?"_

_Tharn nodded. "Yes. And I think we're ready." Tharn lifted Type's chin. "I think you're ready." He kissed his pregnant husband's soft lips._

_"Yeah?" Type was still a little unsure, but the thought didn't terrify him so much any more. "What if you're not my husband by the end? What if I really do divorce you?"_

_"Then," Tharn wrapped his arms around Type's waist, "as your ex-husband, I will be there with you. And we will be married again after, and our baby will be the flower girl."_

_"What if I really kill you?" Type asked._

_"My spirit will stay with you and with the baby, protecting you, until I find a way back to you both." He said confidently._

_"What if--"_

_"Type." Tharn called Type's name gently. "I will be there with you every step of the way. No matter what."_

_Type looked back down at Tharn's gift for him. It was something called a co-crib, that was like a regular baby crib, but was level to the height of the bed, and had one side unbarred._

_Boards sticking out, were built into the crib. They slid between the mattress and the box spring of their bed and secured the crib to them._

_It was recommended that parents not sleep with their young until a certain age, and though Tharn and Type had already installed a baby monitor system in the nursery, and planned for the crib to be in their room for the first few weeks after birth, Tharn knew that Type was still uneasy about the idea of leaving her alone, out of their reach._

_He wanted her as close to him as possible, and Tharn understood, because he did too. So, he did a little research online and found the co-crib, immediately knowing that this is what they needed._

_He and Thorn had built, decorated, and accessorized the whole thing themselves, with some help from their Mae._

_"Thank you." Type sighed and he leaned against Tharn._

_Tharn kissed his head. "Of course, baby."_

_"I think I'm ready for everything." Type said after a long silence. "I think I'm ready for what's about to happen, mostly because I know that I'm ready for her. To finally hold her. See her. And I think I'd do anything just to be with her right now."_

_"I know, my lovely Type." Tharn sighed. "It'll be soon." He promised, holding Type close and kissing his hair. "Soon but not yet."_

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOO FINALLY!
> 
> Precious little baby Dawn! <3
> 
> So, so, okay. I know. The length of the fic, and the time it took for me to upload. Hear me out.
> 
> So basically things happened, and my original transcript for this fic got fucking *deleted* except for the opening with Tharn and Thorn, and I had to re-write fucking *everything* but it's all good, no one died, and I'm very happy with the way this turned out, all things considered. 
> 
> I was also writing a completely separate TharnType fic to celebrate this series breaking double digits with my last fic (Out for a Surprise-- Wait a Minute...) being number 10, if you want me to post that just let me know! ;)
> 
> Also, also, last thing I swear, I just really wanted to thank everyone for continuing to give me and this series so much love and support. I really feel like we've all been on this journey together with Tharn and Type and it's been so amazing reading your comments and recieving your love, thank you.


End file.
